


Opportunity

by storyhaus



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Julian and Garak get trapped on a ship. Will the crew be friend or foe?





	Opportunity

STORY NUMBER ONE 

 

(This is a finish the story contest,the beginning was written by Terry Rillera.  
It appeared in Beyond The Wire #1) 

Bashir ran the ornate cloth between thumb and forefinger,then held it up to the light,as he had seen Garak do.  
"That *is* nice,"he said admiringly. "Very good work."

Garak nodded his head slightly,appreciating Bashir's interest.  
"I had a feeling you would know how to value this particular shipment."

The doctor looked around the small ship's hold. "Did you want some help from the station to offload all of this,or will the captain and her crew do that?"

"Actually," Garak said,straightening, "The captain is not...aware of my...interest in her wares."

Bashir stared. "WHAT?" His question was met by an all-toofamiliar ingenuous look in the Cardassian's eyes. The doctor instinctively dropped his voice. "You mean we're here *without the ship's master's permission*? Do you know how many laws,  
Federation,Starfleet,and Bajoran,not to mention Cardassian,we're violating *right now*?"

"Doctor,when one hears something too good to be true,one must do some reconnaissance to determine the validity of the claims. We have done so,and now I will bargain in all good faith for the cargo."

"Well,the last I saw the captain was heading for one of Quark's holosuites,so we probably won't get caught by her,but if we are by one of her crew we can't even pretend we came aboard to meet with her. We've got to-" He broke off as he found himself instinctively,carefully balancing himself.

Garak,too,stiffened as if in instinct,and then voiced what they had both felt. "We're not docked anymore."

Bashir nodded. "Sublight speed. Maybe just moving to another bay." But they both felt the change in engine vibration simultaneously. "Warp speed,"he said quietly.

 

 

 

 

OPPORTUNITY

"If you have any suggestions Doctor, I'm open to listening to them." Garak said,after a good five minutes of silence.  
"We need to find out where we're going and we can't do that from here. Come on."Julian answered decisively.  
"I'm not sure leaving the cargo hold is such a good idea,afterall,we have no idea who's in charge,or what they may do to us if we're discovered."  
"Garak,all I know is that we can't stay here and wait for them to stumble upon us. They could turn out to be quite reasonable and return us to DS9."  
"Or they could be savages who would like nothing better than to kill and eat us."  
"And you accuse me of having an overactive imagination? Come on."

 

Julian opened the door and peered out cautiously.  
"I don't see anyone."He whispered,then stepped out into the corridor.  
"Let's find a monitor and get a fix on our location."  
Garak nodded and indicated for him to go first.  
Julian sighed and started walking as Garak followed

 

"I can't believe this,not one set of quarter's on this ship has a monitor?"Julian complained after ten minutes of searching. Garak shrugged and Julian folded his arms across his chest.  
"I say we go to the bridge and explain that we were accidentally caught here when they left."   
"And they shoot us for being 'accidental' stowaways! What a brilliant plan!"   
Julian glared at him. "Just how bad could they be,Garak? They were docked at DS9 after all. If they had been known terrorists or smugglers or criminals of any sort,Odo would have arrested them."  
"They could have escaped."  
"And the station didn't shoot at them or give pursuit? Come on Garak,we both know Odo's more tenacious than that."  
"Well,you did say'known criminals'. What if they weren't known? I think if you're that insistant on going to the bridge we should at least be armed."  
Julian rolled his eyes. "Oh,that won't get us shot! If we walk up to their bridge armed they'd have every right to shoot first and ask questions later!"  
"Frankly,I'm not sure walking up to their bridge is such a good idea anyhow!"  
"Well,we certainly can't keep sneaking around or hiding! Eventually,they will find us."  
"Au contraire,there are innumerable places one can hide on a ship."  
"And I just bet you know them all!" Julian retorted under his breath. "Look,I'm going to the bridge. Are you coming?"   
"Well,who am I to argue with the great Julian Bashir?"   
"Good,now,if the cargo bays are back that way,the bridge should be this way." He surmised hopefully.   
"In the immortal words of your William Shakespeare: 'Lead on MacDuff'."   
Julian sighed as he led the way.

 

Julian walked and tried to appear as non-threatening as possible,should they run into the crew.   
"We're lost,aren't we?" Garak asked after twenty minutes of walking.   
"No,we are not lost!" Julian replied defensively.  
"Then why is this the third time we've passed this door then?"  
"Maybe this is the third door on this ship with these markings! Maybe there are a hundred more doors just like it and we'll have to pass each and everyone of them before we reach the bridge!" Julian snapped back angrily.   
Of course they were lost! He didn't know where the damn bridge of this ship was located,so they had ended up going in circles.   
It was a Boslic ship and he'd never been aboard one before so how was he to know where its bridge was? Boslic's weren't members of the Federation afterall.  
It stood to reason that if the cargo bays were at one end of the ship the bridge was at the other,didn't it? But of course that would be far too convenient!   
He thought angrily.  
His anger subsided as they reached a three-way insection a few minutes later. "We haven't been here before." He observed as he figured out which way to go.  
"I suggest we go straight,at least we won't end up back where we started." Garak advised,unsolicited.   
"Fine." Julian replied,clearly distracted.  
"What is it doctor?"   
"Haven't you noticed?"  
Garak raised a boney eyebrow at him.   
"We've been wandering around here for at least half-an-hour and we haven't seen a single member of this crew."   
"They could be a small compliment,located on the bridge and engineering sections." Garak reasoned.  
"Maybe...but the Defiant holds fifty and I can't walk its corridors without running into at least one other crewman.   
And this ship is bigger so there should be more crew,not less."   
"Perhaps we've boarded a ghost ship and they're spiriting us off to the land of their undead."   
Julian looked at Garak not entirely sure he was joking.   
"Sometimes Garak,you really worry me."   
"Don't human's have such beliefs?"   
"Of course we do." The 'Flying Dutchman' sprung to mind. "But I'm quite frankly surprised you believe in such things."  
"Where do you think the Bajoran's got their belief in the borhyas?"  
"From the Cardassians?" Julian asked doubtfully. He knew a lot of Bajor's history,spiritual and otherwise and thought it highly improbable the  
Cardassians had much influence on it.  
"Um,Doctor..." Garak said with a slightly smug smile as he pointed.  
Julian looked around to see a set of doors clearly marked as the bridge. "Don't even say it!" He threatened through gritted teeth as he started that way.  
"Say what?" He heard asked innocently behind his back.   
Julian took a deep breath as he reached for the comm. His heart was pounding furiously in his chest. What if they do shoot first?  
What if they don't care that we're 'accidental stowaways'?  
Oh,God...what if they're really changelings! What will they do to us? GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! He took a deep,calming breath and touched the com  
to signal when the door slid open.  
Julian jumped back into a standard defensive position and shouted. His yell was mirrored by one on the other side of the door.   
Garak's head swiveled back and forth as though watching a tennis match. He was so stunned by what he saw he couldn't react.  
"What's all that shouting about?!?" A voice from inside demanded. A moment later its owner appeared and pushed the crewman out of the way.  
"It's my worst nightmare come true." Garak uttered.   
"I don't believe this..." Julian said as he relaxed his stance. "Grand Nagus Zek?!?"  
"Hello boy's,welcome aboard my ship." The Grand Nagus,ruler and rule maker of the Ferengi race cackled as he turned back and walked to the Captain's chair,  
with his ever faithful servant Maihar'du by his side.   
The Ferengi whom Julian had scared,eyed them as he slipped out and they entered the bridge. They watched him hurry down the corridor as the doors closed.  
"Pardon me,Grand Nagus,but you referred to this ship as your's. We were under the impression that it belonged to a Boslic." Julian explained as his heart  
finally started to settle back down.  
"Captain Rionoj was just making the delivery of it to me."  
"Is Quark aboard?" Garak asked,sure he was around here somewhere.  
"Quark? That little toady? I left him on DS9 to handle some other business for me. The Nulin require a more experienced businessman to handle them,  
you understand."He confided to them.  
Garak nodded conspiratorially.  
"I've never heard of the Nulin."Julian remarked.  
"The Karemma just put us in contact with them."  
"Are you telling me we're in the Gamma Quadrant?"  
Zek nodded,his earhair floating up and down as he did so.  
"Grand Nagus,just exactly how long do you plan to stay here?" Garak inquired.  
"Two days to reach Nulin territory,a day to negotiate,and two days to get back." The Nagus answered.  
"Five days,"Garak totaled,"just shoot me now."  
"Grand Nagus,I can't possibly stay in the Gamma Quadrant for five days," Julian said,studiously ignoring Garak's aside,   
"I have duties back on the station. Surely you can postpone your business by just a few hours and take us back."  
"I'm afraid that's out of the question Doctor. The Nulin are a very picky species,worse than the Dosi as a matter of fact,if we don't meet with them on time they won't give us a second chance."  
"But Grand Nagus,surely you can understand my situation.  
I simply cannot be gone--"  
"Of course I understand,you're worried about your patients.  
Tebo,send a message to Deep Space Nine,tell them Doctor Bashir is safe and sound with us."  
Julian felt like he was going to be sick.  
He could only imagine what Captain Sisko would say.

 

"HE'S WHERE?!?"  
"Now Captain,there's no need to get upset,Doctor Bashir is with the Grand Nagus after all." Quark placated.  
"Dax,send them a message to return immediately!"  
"I'm afraid it won't do any good Captain. This deal is important to the Grand Nagus,that's why he went himself. He won't return until it's completed."  
"How long?"  
"A few days."  
"How many days exactly?"  
"Huh? Oh....well...."  
"QUARK!"  
"Five days." Quark answered quickly.  
"Are you telling me that we are going to be without our Chief Medical officer for almost a week?!? That is unacceptable!"  
"The Lexington is due here tomorrow for two weeks Ben,I'm sure Doctor Lense would gladly fill in for Julian."  
"Make the request Dax. How long until the Nagus reaches his destination?" He asked,turning toward Quark.  
"If you're thinking of going after him, don't bother. They'll be on their way back by the time you catch up to them." Quark informed him.  
Sisko glared at him,then dissolved it into a frown and sighed.

"Let me know what Doctor Lense says 'old man',I'll be in my office."He instructed as he headed that way.  
"So we're not going after them?" Kira asked,disbelievingly.  
"Quark's right,it would be a waste of time. Julian will still return in five days even if we do go after him." Dax answered.  
"I guess it makes sense." Kira grudgingly admitted.  
"Besides,what could go wrong...he's with the Nagus." Quark added.  
"That makes me feel so much better!" Kira replied sarcastically.

 

"Have some tube grubs,they're goooood."  
"No,thank you,I'm not really hungry." Julian answered as they watched Zek eat the still very much alive worms.  
"So,tell me Grand Nagus,what do the Nulin's have to offer? Any material? I'm always interested in a good fabric." Garak inquired,eating a tube grub to be polite.  
Julian looked away as he did so,he could stomach Klingon food,but tube grubs just didn't do it for him.  
"Well...they have something very valuable to the Alpha Quadrant. We're getting it at a steal,I might add.   
If you boys are interested,we could arrange a deal." Zek enticed.  
"Well what is it? Technology that could help us defeat the Dominion?" Julian asked,hopefully.  
"Perhaps a device to detect the Jem'Hadar." Garak added.  
"That would be great!"  
"Don't keep us in suspense,Grand Nagus." Garak implored subtly.  
"It's even better than that." Zek grinned.  
"Better? What could be better than defeating the Dominion?" Julian asked.  
Zek motioned them closer.  
"It's a new berry that will put all others to shame!" Zek cackled.  
"FOOD? YOU THINK THAT A NEW BERRY WILL BE VALUABLE TO US? WE HAVE THE DOMINION BREATHING DOWN OUR NECKS AND   
YOU THINK FOOD WILL MAKE A DIFFERENCE!" Julian erupted,then stormed out of the mess hall.  
"Forgive him Grand Nagus,he is human after all."  
"Yes...of course he is." Zek replied,understanding completely.

 

"Berries! Five days in the Gamma Quadrant for a stupid new berry!"  
"Now Doctor,there's no need to get all worked up."  
"This is your fault! All you had to do was ask Captain Rionoj about the material,she would have told you it wasn't her ship and  
we would never have been caught on board. But noooo,you had to board without permission! Now we're stuck here for five days with the biggest   
capitalists known to any quadrant!"  
"It's clear you're upset,so I'll give you some time alone to calm down. I'll be on the bridge if you need me."   
Julian dropped onto the bunk as Garak left.  
This was a total and complete nightmare!

 

Julian walked into the mess hall on the middle of the second day. He dropped into a chair and laid his head on the table as Garak watched silently.  
"Tell me Doctor,what's wrong?"  
"There are two-hundred and eighty-five Rules of Acquisition. Grand Nagus Zek has taken it upon himself to explain each and every rule to me and   
how it applies in Ferengi society." Julian answered looking rather dazed.  
"Do you remember when we crashed in the Jem'Hadar ship and the Klingon's picked us up?"  
"It's not something I'm likely to forget." Garak assured him,albeit a bit puzzled by the change of subject.  
"I told Miles that if I had to listen to another Klingon song I would go mad. I thought nothing could be worse...but I was wrong."  
"Surely you exaggerate. I've found things to be quite pleasant. Maihar'du and I have had some fascinating conversations."  
Julian stared at him as if he had grown a second head as he sat there.  
"MAIHAR'DU DOESN'T TALK!"  
"Precisely! His silence speaks volumes."  
"I wish Zek would be silent. We're up to the hundred and forty-third rule. I can't take anymore Garak.   
I swear I can sit there and watch his earhair growing as he's talking,as if his words contribute to its growth.   
And that cane he carries...that face on it...it...it stares at me!" Julian told him as his eyes started to glaze over.  
"Think of this as an adventure Doctor." Garak advised as he left,clearly amused by the Doctor's ravings.  
"An adventure..."Julian mumbled as he dropped his head onto the table again.  
He raised his head up and brought it back down to gently impact with the table.  
"There's no place like home."  
He raised his head again to repeat the mantra in hopes that if it worked for Dorothy,it would work for him.  
"There you are,we still have a hundred and forty-two rules to go through." Zek cackled as he entered.  
Julian dropped his head back on the table.  
Maybe I could cop an insanity plea when I end up strangling every Ferengi on board. I'd start with this one,just so I didn't have to listen to that laugh anymore!  
"Doctor,are you listening?"  
Julian raised his head. "Of course Grand Nagus."

 

"Really Maihar'du? I wasn't aware Hupyrians were capable of such things."  
The tall alien nodded in response.  
"Maihar'du! Get me my beetle snuff!"  
The servant nodded and went to retrieve the inhalent for the Nagus as Garak helped him into the Captain's chair.  
"So tell me,where is our Doctor?"   
"He went to rest. He said he had a headache from all the excitement."  
"I don't doubt it. But it gives you and I a chance to conduct some business."  
"I'm always interested in business." Zek replied,stroking his left lobe.  
"I hope you're also open to negotiation."  
"I'm a Ferengi. Now what are you interested in Mister Garak?"  
"Cargo that's in your hold as we speak."  
"Go on..."

 

Julian awoke and smiled. Silence. Blessed silence. He would drink it in for as long as possible,knowing it wouldn't last.   
"I bought the material."  
Julian sighed as Garak swept into the quarter's.  
"He drove a hard bargain,seven bars of latinum--"  
"That's kind of steep isn't it?"  
"Ah,but its resale value is much more than that. Once my customer's see it,they'll be clamoring for me to make them something.   
I can set any price I'd like." Garak smiled.  
"You'll of course be reasonable to your friends."  
"Why Doctor,would you like me to make you something?"  
"Actually,I'd like a pantsuit for my mother,to cheer her up. It's been hard since my father went to prison--"  
"Say no more. It will be my first project when we return."  
"Thank you,Garak."  
"Do you feel up to dinner,or is your headache still plaguing you?" Garak asked with a slight smirk.  
"Only when Zek is around." Julian replied rolling his eyes.   
"Well,you'll be pleased to know the Grand Nagus has turned in for the evening."  
"Then I accept the invitation. I hope the replicator is programmed to make something other than tube grubs though." Julian said,making a face.  
"Why Doctor,they are quite....gooood."  
That elicited a big laugh as they left for the mess hall.

 

 

 

"We've reached Nulin territory,they'll be here soon." Zek informed them as they entered the bridge the next morning.   
He briskly stroked his lobes,anxious to commence the deal,they knew. A Ferengi characteristic that they'd seen Quark exhibit a number   
of times when it came to his business dealings.   
"What do you know about them? Are they trustworthy?" Julian asked,thinking they could be allies to the Federation if they were.  
"They're willing to do business with us,that's all we need to know! Right Nagus?"  
"Idiot! Pay attention to your console!" Zek scolded.  
The Ferengi who spoke up dutifully turned back to his console.  
"That's why he's the pilot." Zek said quietly as he tapped his head.  
"I have checked on them Doctor. Many species in the quadrant do business with them. They may be picky,but they have a reputation of honor in business."  
"It's fortunate they aren't aware of your reputation." Garak deadpanned.  
"You're right!" Zek cackled.  
I hope they're honorable...for all our sakes,Julian thought to himself.

 

The Nulin arrived right on time and they reminded Julian of the Bolian's,physically anyway. They were,the closest color Julian could equate with them was orange,   
but that wasn't exactly accurate. They had no facial ridges either,unlike the Bolian's,and they had one top knot of hair.   
They were taller than Zek,but a great deal shorter than either he or Garak. They were also somewhat rotund and wore finely woven black tunics,  
which Garak of course admired. All of them wore the tunics making it a bit difficult to differentiate them. Possibly on purpose?  
Julian and Garak were invited to sit in on the negotiations and accepted,so everyone proceeded to the mess hall.

 

Julian watched with fascination as the negotiations went back and forth. It reminded him of a tennis match in which you didn't dare get up   
lest you miss an incredible point. He realized how adept Zek was when it came to the deal. There was no doubt about why he was the Grand Nagus.   
They bargained for hours and he thought,more than once as tempers flared,that the whole thing would fall apart.   
He glanced at Garak,who was completely enthralled watching the little drama unfold.  
I wonder if he was involved in these kinds of intense negotiations when he was with the Obsidian Order.Bargaining for prisoner's? Or information,maybe?

 

Finally an acceptable deal had been reached and Julian had to admit that he felt completely spent...and he had only been an observer!  
"We will have your first shipment sent over." The Nulin's head negotiator informed Zek.  
"Good. I'll transmit your first payment."  
"Agreed." The Nulin team transported out and Zek called for his bottle of tulaberry wine,which Maihar'du dutifully went to retrieve.  
"Congratulation's Grand Nagus,well done. I haven't been this exhilarated since I interrogated Doctor Parmak,and I never even touched him." Garak effused.   
"All in a days work for a Ferengi."  
"Well,I was suitably impressed." He added.  
"I have to admit,I was pretty enthralled myself. Do you do this all the time?" Julian wanted to know.   
"Much less than when I was younger. Maihar'du,pour that wine for us."  
Julian shook his head. He wouldn't admit it out loud,but he had developed a tiny bit of admiration for the Ferengi after being witness to Zek's skills.  
Maihar'du had just given him a glass of the tulaberry wine when he fell shoulder first into the bulkhead,wine glass crashing to the deck.   
He reached out to catch the Nagus before he fell as the ship tilted,then righted itself.  
"WHAT WAS THAT? MAIHAR'DU!"  
The Hupyrian servant hurried over and took hold of the Nagus as the ship tilted again.  
The four of them hurried,as best they could with a continuously rocking ship,to the bridge.  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!?" Zek shrieked as they reached it.  
"THE NULIN ARE FIRING ON US!" One of the bridge crew croaked.  
"GET US OUT OF HERE!" Zek ordered.  
"WE'LL ALL BE KILLED!" Another Ferengi wailed as the ship was rocked again.  
"FIRE BACK!" Zek croaked.  
The weapon's officer complied,but the Nulin's ship's were too quick and sustained little damage.  
Julian grabbed the back of Zek's chair as another volley struck the ship. All the Ferengi wailed,nearly in unison,to Julian's ears.  
They're not trained for combat!  
Julian literally ran over to the helmsman and pulled him up out of the chair.  
If they had any chance of surviving,it wouldn't be with the Ferengi in control.  
"GARAK,TAKE THE WEAPON'S. LOCK ONTO THE NULIN'S WEAPON'S AND ENGINES!"  
"RIGHT." Garak answered. He didn't even have to wait for the Ferengi to vacate that chair,as he was already cringing against the wall.  
"COMING AROUND! GIVE ME AS MUCH FORWARD SHIELDS AS YOU CAN!" Julian ordered as he swung them back around for a straight on assault.  
"DON'T JUST STAND THERE TEBO,DO AS HE SAYS!" The Nagus shouted.  
"SHIELDS AT NINETY-FOUR PERCENT." Tebo replied a moment later.  
"HANG ON,HERE WE GO!"  
The Ferengi cringed as the Nulin ships seemed to rush at them on the viewer.The lead ship began to fire,rocking them slightly as the shields absorbed the impact.  
Garak returned the volley at five-hundred meters.  
"Their engines are off-line and half of their weapon's are disabled." Garak informed him. He didn't even have to shout,the Ferengi were utterly silent at the moment.  
"Good firing Garak. Let's take care of that second ship."  
He brought them back around and Garak got off another series of good shots,effectively ending the attack.  
"I'm hailing them." And I hope they're smart enough not to try and attack us again!  
"YOU'VE DAMAGED OUR SHIP'S!" The Nulin Captain shouted.  
"YOU STARTED IT!" Zek shouted back.   
This is getting us nowhere,Julian decided,so he put an end to it.  
"Why did you fire on us to begin with?" Julian asked,calmly.  
"To test your worthiness as business associates." The Nulin replied,adapting Julian's calm demeanor.  
"Well,I hope we've proven ourselves!" Zek retorted.  
"You have. You are worthy of a business future with us."  
"Good. Now were going home! But we'll be back to pick up our next shipment in six weeks!"  
"We will have it prepared Grand Nagus Zek."  
"Fine. Good-bye."  
Julian turned the viewer off and looked at Garak as he shook his head.  
"A test!" He muttered as Garak nodded in agreement.  
"Doctor,don't just sit there! Take us home!"   
"Aye..." He almost said sir,but caught himself. "Grand Nagus."  
"Thank you. Now,about the one-hundred and forty-sixth rule of acquisition..."  
Julian sighed. This was going to be a long trip home.

 

 

 

"Welcome back Grand Nagus!"  
"Quark,you little toady! You better have that deal sewn up!"   
"Just the way you instructed Nagus." Quark assured him,grinning as he recalled his cleverness in that deal.  
"Gooood. I want to see it!"  
"Of course Nagus,it's in my office." Quark grinned.  
"Well don't just stand there like a corvan gilvos on a log!"  
"Uh...right,Nagus! Come with me!"  
Julian and Garak chuckled as they stood in the airlock watching Quark run after the Nagus as the elderly Ferengi scurried off.  
"I'm glad you find Quark's predicament amusing,because the Captain would like to see both of you in his office...immediately."  
"Thank you,Constable." Julian replied as he turned to face a smiling Odo.  
He looks like the cat who swallowed the canary!  
"Come on Garak." Julian said with a sigh as they headed for the turbolift,with Odo right behind them.  
"I think we can find Ops,Constable." Julian said a touch defensively. He did not look forward to Sisko's wrath.  
"I just want to make sure you don't get lost again." Odo remarked as they,all three,boarded.  
He's enjoying this far too much! Julian thought sourly,then glanced at Garak. And he doesn't have a care in the world!  
Sure,Sisko can't claim his head for a trophy!

Poor Julian,he's getting the riot act read to him,Dax winced as Sisko's angry voice carried through his closed office doors.

 

"What do you have to say for yourselves?!?"  
"I guess sorry's not enough in this case." Julian replied quietly,while Garak watched them smiling.  
"You turn this station upside down! You're damn right sorry isn't enough!"  
Julian looked suitably chagrinned so he turned his attention to the Cardassian,who seemed to be enjoying this. Not for long!  
"And you,Mister Garak,you drug him into this! Boarding a ship without the Captain's permission! Even you should know better than that!  
"I've spent the last five days thinking about an appropriate punishment for the two of you....  
but I think spending five days in the Gamma Quadrant with the Ferengi,no disrespect intended,is punishment enough. But don't do it again. Dismissed."  
"Thank you,sir." Julian breathed,relieved.  
"Get out of here,before I change my mind."  
Julian nodded and made for the open door.  
"You know Captain,it really wasn't--"  
Sisko hid his grin as Julian pulled Garak out.   
He smiled and shook his head as he closed the doors.   
He couldn't wait to read this report!   
Dax grinned at them as they headed for the turbolift. Kira,O'Brien,and Odo were amused,while Worf scowled,as usual.

"Well Doctor,I don't know about you,but I am famished. Would you care to join me for lunch?"  
"Just as long as we eat at someplace other than Quark's. I have had my fill of Ferengi!"  
"Doctor! There you are."  
"Noooo!" Julian moaned softly as the Nagus arrived in Ops via the turbolift,with Maihar'du in tow.  
"We still have seventy rules left to discuss. We can do it over lunch at Quark's."  
Julian looked at Garak,who put his arm around his shoulder,consolingly.  
"An adventure Doctor." The Cardassian whispered as he steered the young man into the turbolift and called for the Promenade.  
The last the Ops crew saw of their compatriot,he was descending in the turbolift with a comically stricken look on his face and mouthing, "Help me...Pleeeeease!"

End

 

 

 

 

�


End file.
